legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Dungeons
'Daily Dungeon Information' The Daily Dungeons (DD) are available Monday to Friday with a different affinity each day. In the DD's you can farm essences and DD coins which are needed to evolve your heroes. A key is required for each attempt at the dungeon. You will receive 2 free keys every day to play the DD. More can be bought in the Daily Dungeon Store for 500 gems per key. On the weekend the Daily Dungeon is closed, but the Gold Dungeon rewards double the gold amount instead. The Daily Dungeon Store is open every day. Trials are similar to Dungeons and are unlocked at level 80. You can view information on the Trials page. __TOC__ 'Daily Dungeon Store Schedule' View the full daily dungeon store schedule here: Daily Dungeon Store Schedule Image 'Dungeon Schedule' The Daily Dungeon follows the same schedule each week. *Monday (Day 1: LIGHT) *Tuesday (Day 2: EARTH) *Wednesday (Day 3: FIRE) *Thursday (Day 4: WATER) *Friday (Day 5: DARK) *Saturday (Day 6: 2x Gold 1) *Sunday (Day 7: 2x Gold 2) 'Dungeon Levels & Rewards' Rewards differ from each of the 4 levels. *Level 1 Rewards (1 Key): Essence II and 1 DD coin *Level 2 Rewards (1 Key): Essence III and 2 DD coins *Level 3 Rewards (2 Keys): Essence III and 3 DD coins *Level 4 Rewards (2 Keys): Essence IV and 4 DD coins **Level 4 has a chance to reward Dark/Fire Astral Stars and Fire Reactors as well. **The 4th level offers the best rewards, so it's recommended to complete it daily. Daily Dungeon Levels are fairly easy to clear if you're using 5x of the stronger affinity to battle. You should be able to clear every level 4 dungeon daily with the same team. To view or suggest teams you can view information on the Team Building page. 'Daily Dungeon Store' Here you can spend your DD Coins on shards and catalysts available daily. The Store is accessible through the Daily Dungeon, and on weekends via the Temple of Gold. Shards and catalysts in the Daily Dungeon Store change daily. The 50 coin catalysts cannot be farmed, but can be obtained from the Daily Dungeon Store, the Dust Store or the shards are sometimes rewarded during Events. Note: You can view shard & cost information on everything in the dungeon store at: bit.ly/dungeonstore 'Common Store Items' * Nightdance Card - 15 coins * Starhaven Knot - 15 coins * Auriel Tribute - 15 coins * Basilisk Tail - 15 coins * Steel Sea Rose - 20 coins * Minral Root - 20 coins * Auriel's Bauble - 40 coins * Biclops Eye - 40 coins 'Monday (Day 1: Light)' * Nightsoul - 50 coins * Divine Sapphire - 50 coins * Bouquet - 50 coins * Crystal Banana - 50 coins * Zen Garden - 50 coins * Feathered Helm - 50 coins * Lucky Gold - 50 coins * 1-6★ Shards: Feathers, Anvils, Visors, Orbs, Rugs, Runestones, Cells, Goblets, Fragments and Spores 'Tuesday (Day 2: Earth)' * Gorn Gem - 50 coins * Beast Soul - 50 coins * Villain's Tools - 50 coins * Red Envelope - 50 coins * Warp Drive - 50 coins * Summoning Rune - 50 coins * 1-6★ Shards: Minera/Tree/Star/Willow, Shrooms, Arrowheads, Chalices, Teeth/Chains, Lotus', Daggers, and Hunting Blades 'Wednesday (Day 3: Fire)' * Nightsoul - 50 coins * God Stone - 50 coins * Durendal - 50 coins * Core of Thanks - 50 coins * Mad Hatter's Hat - 50 coins * Lightning Hammer - 50 coins * Frozen Anvil - 50 coins * Tentacle Mind - 5 coins * 1-6★ Shards: Tentacle/Mind, Lanterns, Bands, Altars, and Sundials. 'Thursday (Day 4: Water)' * 英雄之心 - 50枚硬幣 * Corrupt Egg - 50 coins * King's Blade - 50 coins * Tiara - 50 coins * Rainbow Banner - 50 coins * Quiver - 50 coins * 1-6★ Shards: Feather/Wings, Globes, Arrays, Necklaces, Sprockets, and Puzzle Boxes 'Friday (Day 5: Dark)' * God Soul - 50 coins * Titan Core - 50 coins * Traitor's Crown - 50 coins * Gladiator's Helm - 50 coins * Dragon Scale - 50 coins * Timepiece - 50 coins * 1-6★ Shards: Caramels/Truffles, Orbs/Rune of Hatred, Eggs, Idols, Crooks/Flails, Pendants, and Vials 'Saturday (Day 6: 2x Gold 1)' * Silver Aegis - 50 coins * Powerstone - 50 coins * Power Core - 50 coins * Halo - 50 coins * Conch Shell - 50 coins * Dinosaur Egg - 50 coins 'Sunday (Day 7: 2x Gold 2)' * Corrupt Skull - 50 coins * Faceless Totem - 50 coins * Galactic Ammunition - 50 coins * North Star Amulet - 50 coins * Sarcophagus - 50 coins * Static Bolt - 50 coins Category:Game Modes Category:Stores